


I'm Here

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, High Standards, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Pinterest, KAGEHINA FTW, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, King of The Court, M/M, OTP Feels, i love this so much, i ship them so much, implied depression, soft bois, someone save these cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is the King of the Court. Always has been....  until he heard those words...





	I'm Here

Kageyama Tobio is high-maintenance. He knows it.

 

He has high standards and even higher built walls.

 

He's aware of it.

 

_Deeply so._

 

He had tried not to be. But, soon enough, habit won through.

 

The thought of breaking habits turned tedious and habit became reality.

 

A King of the Court, unable to escape the title of the throne he was gifted with.

 

But, just like sunlight through a hurricane, _he_ arrived.

 

The walls built so high, seemed to be transversed without effort.

 

The standards so elegantly laid out, surpassed without trying.

 

The words _“I'm Here”..._ were carved into Kageyama Tobio's heart the moment Hinata had spoken them.

 

Every time. Without fail. Never through request nor command. The decoy always stays true to his word from the first time to the next the words remain true: _“I'm here.”_

 

… and... without effort nor hesitation, the crown slips as he looks up to find Hinata Shoyou _there,_ ready and waiting for _him._

 

 

at first, for tosses... and later, with awaiting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please drop me a review if you liked it ;)


End file.
